Kickin It: Warrior Kimmy
by FakingHerRP
Summary: Kim's half Vampire, half witch and All hunter. She's always on her guard. So when some unexpected visitors come to Seaford can her and her Vampire bestfriend save the ones they love? -Romance Included-
1. Chapter 1: Where'd she go?

**_Disclaimer: Kickin It? do I own it? Nope. I don't own the charecters either. I only own the new charecters Hallie, Sarah and Alison. And yeah, I think that's it. And oh, forgot to mention, no Copyright intended. Okay then :) that's all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Kim Crawford's POV;_

_Hey I'm Kim Crawford. I'm part Vampire, part Witch, and **ALL **Hunter. But not the Hunter you might think. I hunt animals, using Archery. I just love it. It's one of the best things ever. I'm also a Black Belt, and I train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Rudy's my sensei. He's awesome. I'm 16. My best friends are Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Alison and Sarah. Yeah, someone's missing from that list right? Jack. He's more of a brother than a best friend. I'm kinda in love with him but he doesn't feel the same. Besides he has a girlfriend, Hallie. And I have a boyfriend, Logan._

**In the dojo / Jack's POV:**

_we were all here except two. Me, Eddie, Rudy, Alison, Milton, Jerry and Hallie. So only Kim and Sarah were missing. Sarah was here this morning so I'm not worried. Kim's been gone for 6 days, and no-one's said a word._

_Sup, I'm Jack Brewer._ _16, Black Belt and yeah that's about it. My best friends are Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Alison. I train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. My sensei's Rudy and he's pretty cool._

'Where's Kim yo?", asked Jerry worried. Everyone had panicked looks on their faces, worried about Kim. Everyone except Hallie. Hallie never really liked Kim, and to be honest? I never really liked Hallie. I was in love with Kim actually. But I know she'd never feel the same. "She's probably out hunting", said Hallie with a roll of her eyes. Hunting? For 6 days? It only takes Kim an hour to hunt. Come on Hallie. Don't you have a brain?. "It doesn't take 6 days to hunt', said Jerry annoyed. "Yeah it really doesn't", said Milton agreeing. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"How come we're only noticing this now?", asked Eddie. But no one had time to answer.

Kim finally walked through the doors


	2. Chapter 2: Kim What Is it?

_**I don't own Kickin It! No copyright intended**_

* * *

Kim finally walked through the doors.

**_Kim's POV:_**

I walked through the doors and looked at them all as if they'd just been strangers. Being a vampire I heard what they said. 6 days, wow don't I have such good friends? I was pissed and annoyed. It was really hard to look at them.

"I'd like to know the same thing. But my closest guess is you don't really care", I said angrily. I was hurt to think that they only though about me after 6 days. As soon as I walked in I studied their shocked faces. I was covered in blood, scars and bruises. I walked past them angy and hurt. I walked to my locker, opened it, grabbed some stuff out of it and slammed the door behind me. Then walked into the change rooms. "Drama Queen", I heard Hallie say from outside. I was boiling mad at that point and she was only making things worse for her. I lost it.

"Shut up you little brat I heard you! As soon as I get out of here you're getting it and I'm going to make you swallow those words!", I screamed. I was inside the change rooms but I could feel her shaking with fear. I was excited, but I couldn't go through with it. I needed to eat. I needed to hunt. I only drink animal blood so that's where the archery comes in handy.

I walked out a mere 20 minutes later. I had my hair in a plait, I wore a black t-shirt and some sweat pants **_(what she wore in the Karate Games_**_** Episode)**_. I spent most of the time wiping off the blood. And not even half of it

"WHAT HAPPENED?!", Jack practically yelled.

"I... uh... I...", I mumbled. Wow, this is going to be hard to explain. "Kim. You've been gone for six days, you're covered in blood, scars and scratches. You're telling me. Now", he said it with such attitude, power, authourity, strength and hurt in his voice. It made me weaken and it made ME hurt. I wanted to cry and scream on the spot but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't going to answer him I just wasn't. I didn't have the strength too. All eyes were on me, waiting, beckoning.

I ignored it all and walked to my locker yet again. I opened it and grabbed my bow and arrow. "I'm going hunting", I told them fiercly amd started to walk out. Halfway out the door somone grabbed my arm and I wimpered in pain, whoever it was just caught one of my wounds and was gripping it hardly. I thought to myself for a moment, I knew that grip all too well. Jack had just grabbed my arm and I was wimpering in pain "Tell us", he said in a deep, rasp, concerned voice. I struggled against his hold and finally managed to free myself, walking out the dojo, and not even once, looking back.

_**Jerry's**_ POV:

I watched in concern as everything happened. Kim had come out of the change rooms and told us she was going hunting. I was worried because she was covered in blood, scars and scratches, and she wasn't even hunting. She was about to walk out the door when Jack grabbed her arm, and I could have sworn I heard her wimper in pain. And out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hallie roll her eyes like she was mad at Jack for caring. "Tell me", said Jack. I could tell he was worried, actually everyone could. Kim tried to pull away from him, and she managed. She walked out and she didn't even look back.

That exact moment my girlfriend Sarah pushed the dojo doors open. She and Kim exchanged a worried look and she continued walking in, and Kim continued walking out. Sarah was also covered in blood and scars. Not even half as badly as Kim but still hurt nevertheless. Lucky they were both Vampires, or else they both probably wouldn't be here. Everyone's eyes followed Sarah as she walked inside, walked up to me, gave me a short hug and walked into Rudy's office shutting the door without saying a word.

Everyone looked at each other with the same expression, as if an apocolypise had happened and the girls acted like everything was fine. Hallie actually looked worried about them. Sarah had locked the door and the room was soundproofed so we couldn't really hear anything. We all sat on the floor and Hallie sat as close as possible to Jack. She actually looked scared.

Not less that 40 minutes later Sarah came out of the room and everyone stood up at the exact moment. We'd all been wondering the exact same thing. What Happened?

**_Sarah's_ _POV:_**

I pushed the doors of the dojo in. I saw Kim push them out to my right. We stopped pushing for a moment and exchanged a worried look. We were both covered in blood and scars. Kim most but still... We looked at each other for a second more and continued pushing our doors. Kim left and I came. At that moment I thought I was going to be bombarded with a gazilion questions, but I continued walking into the dojo and gave my boyfriend Jerry a hug. It hurt badly. But it didn't matter, I needed a hug. I let go of him seconds later and walked into Rudy's office, and locked the door. Knowing the room was soundproof I didn't worry.

"Rudy", I said calmly. "Sarah, take a seat, please", he offered. I did as I was offered. I sat down but it hurt. "How did it go?", Rudy asked calmly. "Rather good I guess. They weren't too much trouble. Not this time at least", I answered. "Well that's okay. Anyway how badly did you get injured?", he asked sounding a tad worried. "Not half as bad as Kim", I replied with sorrow. I felt bad that Kim took them on for 6 days straight. "Not the answer I wanted. But okay", he answered. We spent the next 20 minutes planning and deciding how to fight and take them out. It was hard.

When I finally came out of the office everyone was sitting down on the floor, and when I came out they all stood up. They all had these looks on their faces. As if I was their enemy because I hadn't told them anything. If they were this way with Kim, I can understand why she left upset.

I saw it in her eyes. It wasn't the most difficult thing to guess. We all stood there in silence, untill Jack decided to break it. "What's going on Sarah?", he asked sounding worried.

I knew they desereved an answer so I paused and took a deep breath, knowing what I was about to say was going to change them, and me, for a long time.

_"Werewolves"  
_

* * *

**_Did you guys like it?! Leave a Review / Comment! _**

**_Next chapter will be uploaded tommrrow! xo -Savannah _**


End file.
